


澳燕 | 燕子

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Summary: 组合家庭非血缘姐弟互生情愫
Relationships: China/Macau (Hetalia), 澳燕, 牡丹莲 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	澳燕 | 燕子

“这种时候不是要有烟吗？”  
这话是王春燕问的。素手从被角爬上王濠镜还光裸着的胸膛，而她自己的睡裙被拉扯得皱巴巴，肩带滑落下来她也不管，漏出胸脯上的几个红印。  
王濠镜维持着单手撑住侧卧的姿势，把王春燕那只作乱点火的手捏住：“我又不吸烟。”最后把她的手贴到自己脸上又亲了口，眼神一直黏在她身上，王春燕在那一瞬间觉得自己确实看到了王濠镜身后摇晃着的尾巴。  
夏末，光线随被风吹动一角的窗帘慢悠悠晃荡，水汽飘散着，潮湿又闷热。王濠镜躺了会，问王春燕要不要喝点什么，接着就想下床。皮肤在不经意间摩擦到，在这个应该让温存拖长的时刻，相触的热度生出的却是颜色饱和的暧昧。王春燕的指尖搭上去，坐起来，又多送他一个吻。  
周身热度都没散去，王濠镜的手指已经先于意识的指挥，没入王春燕的发间，柔软，温暖，缠绕在指间，觉出一点难以言明的湿润。紧紧相贴时眼神从不缺对爱意的表达，哪怕第一次结合才刚刚结束。  
要是问王濠镜什么时候开始肖想这样的亲密关系，他也说不清楚。如果从第一次见面时王春燕那句不用叫姐姐开始有点过早，那或许是始于她仰头朝他笑时扑闪的睫毛。王春燕现在也仰着头，线条优美更甚往日，指腹轻轻按在他的头发上，揉着柔软的发丝去让他吻得更用心。王濠镜压过去，吻落在她眼上和耳边，紧接着，是他今天第二次在这张床上喊了她姐姐。

他很犯规，用的粤语喊她家姐。低低的耳语由那逐渐向成熟青年过渡的磁性嗓音轻柔送出，王春燕让那呵出的暖热烘得侧了脸。再睁眼看他时，只看见王濠镜眼底的她自己，还有被汗沾湿的睫毛，在略显闷热的夏日午后里闪着光。这样的画面很容易让人将几年前的少年重合起来，扬起脸时下颌线还不算太硬朗，但是站起来为她取下词典的手臂筋骨已经显得足够利落。  
王濠镜低下头刚好触及王春燕没移开的余光，指尖在匆忙间碰到了，却是微凉的。他看着自己的这个姐姐，还是想起了那个早上，继母容姨招招手，有一点紧张地看着两个孩子，身后右侧是搭着她肩膀作抚慰的王父。  
好几年以后王濠镜说他“好伤心”：“你之后又让我直接叫你燕子，我还以为见面打招呼时踩到你雷区。”  
王春燕欺身向前，用已经听不太出口音的粤语笑着说，现在就你叫得最开心。王濠镜不置可否，弯起嘴角，拂开她脸侧的头发。  
发丝被王春燕绕起又放开，她习惯性重复着用指尖勾住头发的动作。王濠镜就这样端详她白皙手指上留下的浅淡印痕，在撞破了彼此心意后他终于可以大胆注视她，再不像年少时第一次梦见偷吻便烧红了耳廓。  
王濠镜在那一天突然尝到情窦初开是何滋味。原来会有这样一种情绪能让你假装镇定生怕出错的同时期待下一次的交谈和独处，应急方案是摸摸鼻尖和飞快移开目光，错身而过时自己却还在走神，甚至想要告诉她，她现在用的这款洗发水很好闻。  
在他梦里短暂歇息过的燕子停了下来，落到他身上的目光轻缓而有礼，里面的询问意味带着一点浅淡的疏离。王濠镜抿着嘴角，原本要抬脚上台阶，最终还是决定不上前靠太近：“你在学校要是有烦心事……”还显青涩的低低嗓音顿了一下，他抬头看着台阶上的少女：“也可以跟我说。”  
王春燕在那一刻低下头去，像是在思考什么，也没说话。棱角在这个年纪已经初现，但有小小尖刺冒头的时候她只是拍了拍收回去，然后对这个弟弟莞尔。她的笑意同样很轻，叫他摸不出更真切的意思，可那副抬起脸看着他、发丝划过嘴角弧度的样子，突然就在王濠镜心头上压得很重。

王春燕在入学后没多久就被示好表白，王濠镜不太清楚实情，只瞥到花哨信纸的一角。他也不过问姐姐的前一段家事，只在之前的接触里见过一面，小绅士安静坐在旁边，实际上也摸不清楚以后相处起来会如何。不太成熟的直觉告诉他，这个即将成为自己姐姐的女生，身上的某种气质叫人联想到学校里的角色，可能像社团里干脆利落的学姐。再大一点他才了解到过往的其他，永远温声细语的容姨竟能快刀斩乱麻结束上一段婚姻，和气却又果敢，或许同一屋檐下这只燕子的古灵精怪里就有一部分继承自她的母亲。  
王春燕没有说过被追求的细节，或许与她母亲提过，但王濠镜没去猜测太多。两位长辈问起学校新环境适应如何，王春燕笑着应答的神情叫他忍不住回想，一同回家的路上他先经过王春燕的学校，在一片深色西式校服里认出了她的身影。那些深色人影不做太多停留，很快朝四处流动散去，王春燕站在秋季浅灰色调的背景建筑前抬腕看表，在说好的地点等着王濠镜，抬头望了望侧方的街道。  
王濠镜朝她走得更快了些。他总会有猜测她心情的时刻，有时看得出她兴致高低，其余则是比他长两岁带来的更成熟与淡然；因而他没有足够经验判断她是不是有别的心事。倘若要放松便想起书刊或甜品，他斟酌着试探，哪怕只是一次普通的不拒绝，王濠镜也因多出的独处而觉得愉快。王春燕咬了一勺蛋糕看着王濠镜，若有所思，等到王濠镜抬头，她只是笑了笑，什么都没说便继续品尝甜味；王濠镜却再次因为没有获知明确的标识而险些乱了心跳。  
他是喜欢看见她笑的，不管地点如何。他想看她笑得更多些，那会意味着她过得更顺遂了些，同处屋檐下也变得更熟悉且放松——只是，他难免会有紧绷在意的时候。但至少生活都在走平常的轨迹，一起回家的路上依旧能经过熟悉的食肆和书店，那些深色人影里与王春燕招呼或相伴的也变多，他为轻盈又自在的燕子感到高兴，而他常注视的燕子轻轻打个旋落在他跟前，回了头看着因为出神而放缓脚步的王濠镜。  
她笑意温和：“在想什么吗？”  
少年人的心思里多的是懵懂的情愫，缠绕起来很不讲道理，饶是王濠镜性子沉稳惯了，在那一刻忽地也像被本能带来的冲动敲打一番，想做的事有很多，还不能做的事同样不少，各种念头冲出来只有抓心挠肺的份。  
关于喜欢的冲动确实足以让他开口坦白，但念想又被压下；于是平常且和暖的回家路又延续了好久的来回，蜿蜒着，王濠镜愿意被路线带往下一个转角，可最终还是钟情占上风，引着他在酷热的毕业日里站到了她面前。

兴许是眼前人问他为什么走神的笑容与当天那个瞬间太相近，画面两相交叠，王濠镜被突然勾起回忆，回想起过往的心思。少年心事依旧能在他心里荡起涟漪，此时他却坦荡自然得多，面对王春燕的笑容而表露心意亦成了习惯——年岁缓缓走过轮回，他早褪去告白时最初的青涩，但牵动心弦的还是只有眼前的燕子。  
王濠镜埋在她的肩窝轻轻地咬，王春燕闭着眼接下了他柔软的亲吻，比获得答复后的初吻更讲技巧，热切的心思却是别无二致。他想起她在那之前早早走在自己身侧相伴走过许多拐角，也许有些事不能算注定，却愿意笃定中间会有难解的情愫，牵紧了，就继续同行，在心里筑一个独有的巢。  
王春燕突然笑起来，捧住他的脸吻上去，指尖抚过他的下颌线，温柔且暧昧。年轻的情侣有着无尽的热诚，细小暖流在皮肤表面不断游走，继而争相钻进体内，随后是全然的放松，像浮在空中做轻盈的飞鸟钻进云层，而不是旁人所言相互拉扯沉沉堕入漩涡。  
他看见王春燕的四肢不同程度地舒展开，线条柔美如流畅的羽翼。在某个失重般的瞬间，王春燕闭上了眼，任感官随之跌落云间，而王濠镜会张开双臂，接住她。  
FIN.

2020-10-31


End file.
